Imagine Severus Snape never died
by Hermione Amy Granger
Summary: A little OS about a fictional context: if Sev Snape never died actually?... It's a sort of lyrical writing, almost a poem, you'll see... Hope you'll enjoy it, please review, I'd want to know what you've thinked of it! Thanks, See you, xx Hermione


Imagine Severus Snape never died.

Imagine he survived from Naguini's harms as for as Harry, Ron and Hermione succeeded in rescuing him.

Imagine Harry saw his memories and decided to save him, despite all.

He always protected him and loved so much his Mum.

He couldn't let him die.

Imagine Hermione showing a stolen Time Turner from Ministry of Magic, saying, with an embarrassed smile:

'Um, well, I thought that we could have to use it, one day... And I was right, wasn't I?'

Imagine Harry and Ron looking at each other, half-amused, half-graved-face.

Harry hated Severus Snape more than anybody, even Draco Malfoy.

For years, Ron has been persecuted by both, none of them missed an occasion to remember him his poor family and his bad intelligence.

And Hermione has been ignored by Snape to answer his class' questions, because of her blood's status of Mudblood, as Malfoy insulted her once...

However, the Golden Trio wanted to save Snape.

Secretly, Snape kept an eye on Harry and his friends.

And later on, after the Battle of Hogwarts and Voldemort's Death, they'll work with Draco, and become as friends.

Surprisingly, it was Hermione herself who suggested them this illegal and crazy idea.

Imagine they turned time until the moment Voldemort ordered Lucius to bring Snape to him.

Imagine Snape arrived to the Schrieking Shack, understanding that he'll die step by step as Voldemort must have guessed for the Elder Wand. He'll die not to have notice his Master of it.

Imagine that Harry, Ron and Hermione warned him, under the Invisibility Cloak, walking in the silver snow.

Imagine that Snape, surprised, suddenly stopped by something, looking around him, feeling the presence of someone.

Imagine he felt protected by his Patronus doe, bounding around him. And imagine that, at this precise moment, he saw _them_.

 _Lily's eyes._

His heart missed a beat. He blinked his own eyes and understood that he wasn't dreaming.

A ghostic figure was walking towards him.

Imagine Harry used the Resurrection Stone earlier.

Imagine he guessed that the Stone could be useful right now.

Imagine him whispering: 'I'm going to die.' to his first Golden Snitch, on which was written _'I open at the close'_.

Imagine it opened.

Imagine Harry taking the Resurrection Stone in his right hand.

Turning it three times.

Closing his eyes.

And hope that his plan will work.

Imagine Lily Evans Potter suddenly appeared.

Hidden by the trees around them, only her eyes were visible.

Then, she walked towards Snape, still voiceless and so thankful for this miracle, tears in his eyes.

Imagine Lily said:

 _'After all this time?'_

And Severus responded, attempting to contain his sobs:

 _'Always...'_

Imagine she took his hand, without touching it, though.

Imagine she said:

'Please, don't go to him. I know he'll kill you. I want you to live. And I'd want you to protect my son until the very end, and say him the truth about you. Voldemort's going to die. But Harry needs your help until this moment, please...'

Snape was surprised by all this revelations and couldn't even talk.

It was very difficult for him to find his words.

'But... how do you know...? And how are you here, just in front of my eyes...?'

Lily smiled and caressed his face sweetly.

'I know it because I've seen the future. And I'm here to see you one last time, Sev...'

Imagine Snape thanked her so much, trying to give her a hug, but couldn't as she wasn't a human form of the Lily he knew.

Imagine he dried a tear on his cheek.

Imagine Snape changed his mind and began to come back Hogwarts' castle.

Imagine Voldemort, being in a black anger, recalled Lucius Malfoy with the Dark Mark on his left arm, a gleam of craziness in his look.

Imagine Voldemort tortured him as he didn't bring Snape to him and he hadn't any explication - Snape cursed him with a Confundus curse.

Imagine Voldemort searched for him himself in whole Hogwarts' field. In vain.

Imagine Harry and his friends let Snape hiding under the Invisibility Cloak inside the Room of Requirements in order to keep him safe.

Imagine Voldemort had to pay attention again to Harry, the Boy-Who's-Going-To-Die, and his allies.

Imagine he took the risk not to be the real master of the Elder Wand because he lost time enough.

Imagine he lost something more precious than time – _life_. All of his Horcruxes were destroyed.

Imagine, during the final duel with Potter, the Elder Wand - which belonged to Harry since he's disarmed Draco in his manor - returned the fatal curse against his own maker.

Imagine Voldemort is gone forever, the parts of his dark soul disappeared in the sunny sky.

Imagine the wounded were cured and the deads were buried respectfully.

Imagine Harry forgave Snape for all and thanks him so much.

He won't love him as much as he could because of his father's hatred, but he's the godfather of his children - Lily Luna, James Sirius and Albus Severus.

Imagine that, obviously, Snape prefers Lily Luna a little than the two others. She really looks like to her grandmother and they have the same personality.

Unfortunately, they'll never meet each other.

Imagine thus Snape's still alive, still a Professor. Not of Defense Against The Dark Arts. Because there are no Dark Forces anymore. ~

Imagine Snape is the Potions Master of Hogwarts, as before. ~


End file.
